The invention is based on a circuit arrangement for evaluating a capacitive signal from an acceleration sensor, according to the generic type of the main claim. EP 0,459,723 A2 has already disclosed a circuit arrangement in which, in the case of a capacitive acceleration sensor, the differential charging of the two capacitors, which occurs between the oscillator and two fixed electrodes of the two capacitors, is measured. If an acceleration which causes a deflection of the oscillating mass takes place, then the capacitance of the two capacitors changes. Measurement of the differential charging requires a relatively long time, so that the drive frequency for the acceleration sensor must be relatively low. Since the drive frequency is simultaneously used for positional control, the inertia of the sensor must be large enough to prevent it from being excited into natural oscillations. However, this large mass makes positional control for relatively high acceleration ranges such as, for example, are necessary in air bag applications, impossible with the supply voltages .ltoreq.5 V which are usual in control devices.